You Should've Stayed
by There is Only Darkness
Summary: Let's rewrite the story of Bravely Default here and say that Agnes agrees to board the Eternian airship, if only to spare the innocents of Caldisla. Tiz knows it's a trap and that she'll only suffer in captivity, but her mind is made up. He must travel the lands and find the other two warriors of light before her life is inevitably taken. Potential spoilers ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fic will contain some mature themes, but these themes are not the sole focus of the story and will not be written in vivid detail. If you're still worried, don't read this fic. I also don't own Bravely Default so don't sue me Square Enix. But without further ado...

Routine. What's in the word anyway? Doing something over and over again, making it a part of everyday life? I thought I knew. My family and I lived boring, non-luxurious lives.

But we were happy.

Together, I thought that nothing would be able to steal away our happiness.

Then the chasm swallowed everything I ever knew and loved.

Confusion. Terror. Disbelief. I was always taught that kind people would be rewarded, but on that day I felt my heart stop when I wasn't strong enough to lift my younger brother Til up over that chasm wall. He plummeted to his demise.

I watched every second of it.

In Caldisla, I am known as the Miracle Man. This is derived from the fact that I was the sole survivor of the great Norende chasm attack. Maybe life was my reward for staying positive and being kind, but at the price of what in comparison? The loss of my family, friends, and village?

 _It's not fair,_ I think to myself. They should all still be living happily.

"Good morning, Boy." An elderly man greets me, waving a gentle hand in the air. "You had quite the episode. Lay down and rest awhile."

Then it all comes back. The chasm, the screaming, the panicked women fleeing on foot with infants in their arms, only to be swallowed by the earth. The animals, so lost and confused...

"Where are they?" I holler loudly, tearing the covers off my body. I am sweaty and the corners of my eyes are shining with tears.

"They're gone, Boy," the inkeep Karl confirmed solemnly. "I'm so sorry."

Upon hearing this, my whole world falls to my feet. I peer down into my hands, not wanting to believe the man in front of me. He walks away earnestly, leaving breakfast in front of me as I sob helplessly into my hands. There's this place, and these people. I don't know any of them. I want my family. I want to laugh and play with my younger brother again.

I make a vow then and there to find out what caused that chasm and to try to make amends to Norende, my village that's now forever forgotten and lost in the mouth of that gaping chasm.

All is lost.


	2. Chapter 2

I glimpse closely at the giant tear in the earth, following its jagged edges. Who could've caused it? Man made disaster? Or an environmental calamity? I can't say for certain. Not yet.

I am baffled when I hear light footsteps tread the land nearby. Why would anyone else be here? This land is barren and deserted, never to feel human touch again.

But she's still here, walking along the edges of the chasm. In my mind I see her fall in, and I almost reach out to try and catch her. Her hair is long and brown and parts of it look like shining gold as steady streams of sunlight peter through the decimated trees and illuminate her form. Her eyes are even darker than her hair. They're large and rounded, though I can only see them from the side. But above all else, why is she here?

"Miss?" I call, but she doesn't seem to hear me. "Miss!" I shout, tripping as I try to my feet. She still doesn't seem to hear me as she adamantly presses onward. She is on a mission.

"Wait! Wait up!" I plead, panting slightly. She stops on uneven land, glaring into the chasm with a sense of sorrow and defeat.

"Miss? Are you okay?" I ask, but she doesn't respond. "Hey, can you hear me?" I wave a hand across her field of vision.

Wordlessly, she turns to face me. She seems scared, frightened for the world. "Look what has befallen the place we call home," she whispers with grief.

I nod, gulping my tragedies down my throat. "I know. The chasm destroyed the village of Norende. There's nobody left."

"There is you," she interjects quietly.

"Well, yes, but miss, do-"

"Please, my name is Agnes Oblige, Vestal of Wind."

My eyes widen with surprise. "A Vestal? Then...would you happen to know how this chasm came to be?"

She pauses before speaking. "The people who are trying to rid the world of the crystals. They're shrouded in darkness. The world is now out of balance."

I flinch, taken aback. "Why would they want to get rid of the crystals?"

She purses her lips sourly. "A different way of thinking, I suppose. They don't believe the crystals are needed. They will fight until the end to see their mission through."

"Oh." A simple belief had costed so many people their lives, their way of living. My determination to resolve the conflict and mend the village of Norende sparks unadulterated hope deep within my soul.

Shamelessly, I grab Agnes's hand. "You are my hope. My courage. My inspiration. Please...if you can avert this disaster, then let me come with you!"

Seeing no other choice, Agnes reluctantly nods. "Very well. I will lead the way."

We walk, scouring the land for what seems like centuries. Agnes looks dead serious, keeping her eyes focused ahead. "You must promise me that no matter what happens, you will accept the decisions I make and will not argue. You must leave me be."

"What? Why? What are you talking about, Agnes?"

Ever so faintly, cackling could be heard. We look above and find an airship hovering high above. Just as quickly, cannons are shot down everywhere, but seem to gravitate toward the Vestal for some odd reason.

Agnes hollers as the cannons fall, setting buildings ablaze and the people into a panic. "It's starting already!" she shrieks, clutching her ears. "Tiz, you must let me go to them!"

 _How does she know my name?_ I scream as Agnes strays away from me, toward the floating airship. They seem to seize fire when she stands still and on the spot with her arms held up high in the air. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. People are screaming, crying, and fleeing all around her.

The airship slowly makes its way to the ground. By now, every civilian has run away screaming, tending to their injuries. I don't even want to think about or look at the newly deceased.

A woman clad in white and red and a burly man emerge from the ship. The woman seems pleased to see the Vestal in tears. "Surrender, Vestal," she commands, pointing at her menacingly with her stave.

"Oh, how my blood boils!" the burly man booms, smashing his fists together. "Yes, come Vestal!"

My eyes widen as I reach out for her. She takes slow steps toward the the two. Doesn't she see the danger in this?

To my surprise, she turns around to face me. She is earnest and sorrowful. "Tiz, this is not up for debate. These people needn't suffer because of my refusal to comply." She looks around, smelling death all around her. "Therefore, I must go."

I take her by the shoulders. "Don't you see? They'll kill you!"

"It was inevitable," she retorts quickly. She complies, boarding the ship. "I'm sorry for any pain that I may cause. They'll just keep coming and searching until I'm dead, torturing all in their way. Again, I am sorry."

When the airship is no longer in my sight, I feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Just the mere warmth of the Vestal was a comfort. Now she's gone, and will no doubt be killed. I knew that she was adamant when she told me not to interfere, but I can't just stand around whilst she is tortured, then killed when they're feeling generous enough to put her out of her misery. I need to find her. I just need to figure out exactly how to do that.


	3. Edea

The first thing that comes to mind is travelling back to Caldisla to report what has happened to the king. With haste, I hurry back to the merry kingdom and tell the king the news. He will try to send troops to go out and bring the wind Vestal home, but I fear that won't be enough. I pace the streets of Caldisla, letting out a grunt as someone bumps into me.

"Oh ho ho, I know you," a blonde, pompadoured man says quite cockily. "But I bet you don't know me."

"I...don't. Who exactly are you?" I ask, taking a step away from the man who claims to know me.

"The name is Ringabel. Quite tragic for a man with no memories, eh?"

"You don't have any memories?"

"None whatsoever, Tiz." He grins when he says my name.

"Yes, Tiz Arrior," he continues. "It's written in my little journal here." Ringabel holds up a book with a capital D scrawled on the front and continues. "I'm afraid we're still missing two members of our merry little band. Both of which are female."

"Two?" I ask, completely astonished. The people of Caldisla bustle by quickly, even as Ringabel and I converse in their field of walking.

"That is correct, my fellow farm boy friend." He folds his arms swiftly over his chest. "Once you help me recruit her, then we can aid the wind Vestal. The lady in question...is named Edea Lee."

* * *

"Ominas, you bastard!" a female voice hollers. A shrilled, irritating voice shrieks as Ise-No-Kami collides with his robes. Fed up with his nonsense, the girl has him at her mercy. His men don't jump at the chance to defend him. Still he scowls, uttering words of treason and disgrace to the Duchy.

"Oh, Edea," Ringabel trails on, head over heels in love. "Your fiery temper sets my heart ablaze!" He runs to the scene, and I struggle to catch up to him.

"Eh?" she utters with confusion. She turns around, still holding the Black Mage captive. "Who the heck are you guys?" she asks crassly.

"Boys, you've gotta help me!" Ominas pleads. "S-ssshe's c-crazy!"

"Shut it!" she commands at Ominas. "As if enough lives weren't taken. Why needlessly set fire to these houses?" Her blue eyes are glossy with determination. A disapproving, taut line is plastered to her lips.

"I was j-j-just following orders!" he stutters nervously.

She doesn't take his reply for an answer. "Have the courage to disobey and take responsibility for your actions. Have you no honour, Ominas?"

"No, he doesn't." Ringabel's voice shoots through the crowd. He paces, curling his pompadoured hair meticulously. "Listen, my angel," he says, smirking at Edea. "The Vestal of Wind has been captured and will be killed. Norende has perished, the seas are tainted, the winds do not blow, and lava floods Hartschild. Does this sound merry to you?"

She makes a face. "Obviously not, brickhead."

"Then why are you working for these people?"

Edea drops Ise-No-Kami and falls to the ground in her moment of weakness. "I don't know!" she sobs, lamenting the loss of all those people because of the Duchy. _Her_ blood, her _lineage_ caused all this suffering. She is just as bad as Ominas, if not worst. The little girl who fought for justice grew to be an accomplice of mass murder. She sniffles, wiping at her nose with a shaky knuckle. "I don't even know you…" she whispers, glaring at Ringabel.

"But I know you," he counters, swifty pulling out his journal. "Edea Lee, daughter of Grand Marshal Braev Lee. Taught under the swordsmanship of Noble Master Kamiizumi, you're the bright but sheltered diamond in the rough." His demeanor oozes with cockiness and a conniving smirk is plastered to his face. He walks over and caresses the blonde's cheek with a single finger and a smug smile.

Edea pulls back and smacks his hand away. Her attention is drawn to me, the quiet boy with the brown hair who she had realized had been standing there the whole time. "Who are you?" she asks, holding an arm out to keep lovesick Ringabel and his lips away from her body.

I'm taken aback at first. I'd always been passive and easygoing, and to be put on the spot like this had my cheeks pink and a cold sweat dripping down the side of my head. "My name is Tiz," I answer with a stutter. Nervously, I eye the ground with a bashful look on my face. "You'll have to forgive my… _interesting_ friend, Ringabel. He's a bit of a flirt." And gradually with many nervous chuckles, as I talked more and more with the girl known as Edea Lee, I grew less bashful and more in tune with the words that escaped my lips. I grew relaxed in her presence, and decided to pitch my question. "Would you please join our party and aid us in rescuing the Vestal?"

I watch as she ponders and Ringabel desperately claws at her garb, nicking only the loose red threads with his nails. She appears to be strong for her size and age. She doesn't seem to be anymore than fifteen years old in my eyes, but she puts up one hell of a fight. And wins. With ease.

Yep. Ringabel's a dead man.

Finally, Edea pumps a fist into the air. "Fine, I'll join you in order to redeem myself and the Duchy." A valiant smile fills the room. She then scoffs and frowns. "But keep this guy away from me." She grabs Ringabel by the collar and releases. He falls to the ground with a sigh, and I can't help but laugh. I want to feel bad for the poor guy, but I really can't. He gets up and dusts himself off with a huff.

"Ringabel…" I warn, giving him a look as the three of us abandon Ominas and his goons and set off in search of the Vestal.

"What?" he replies with sheer innocence in his voice.

"Control yourself." We travel with Edea tucked to my right and Ringabel to my left. Not another word comes from Ringabel as I wonder what it would be like to rescue the only person who can help restore my homeland and help me be at peace. I know the journey will be long and challenging, but all that is in the journal has come true so far. Together, the three of us are stronger, and though each of us has different reasons for wanting to rescue the Vestal, she keeps us tied together in a common bundle, and we will not disperse until our goal is seen through to the end.


End file.
